


Solo Routine

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Yuri Plisetksy's carefully-cultivated porn collection in fact, the internet is for porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Sometimes, Yuri gets lonely. That's what the folders are for.Well, that and jerking off.Written for NSFW Yurio Week: Masturbation.





	Solo Routine

Most of the time, Yuri Plisetksy's relationships were exactly the way he wanted them. He had his rinkmates, who were idiots, but idiots he'd gotten used to, he had his family and his cat, he had Lilia and Yakov, and--

And then there was Otabek.

It was good having a friend, most of the time. Someone to rely on. No sex. Nothing to fuck up. No problems at all.

Except for when he started thinking about Otabek. Thinking about his hands and his pretty eyes, and the way he looked at Yuri when he really _looked_ at him. Thinking about how his skin would taste. 

Otabek was his first real friend. Being with him had changed everything. He couldn't really ask for anything more.

Sometimes he wanted something more, though. 

This morning he’d woken aching for more.

He searched through his laptop and found the blue folder with the yellow sphere. Kazakh guys weren't that popular in porn, but Yuri had looked. Yuri had spent a lot of time looking. (There were other folders, most of which he'd found in 'interracial' searches on the Internet. Yuri had come to terms with the fact that he had a type. A couple of types.)

This clip had a guy with dark hair and a nice dick who had a close enough build. The face wasn't right, but he had pretty eyes. Fuck, he had pretty eyes. Almost as good as Otabek's.

He pushed his sweatpants down and clicked on the file. The other guy was short, blond, built like a twink more than a skater, but close enough.

 _Beka,_ he thought, and licked his lips. _Come here._

The two guys on the screen were already kissing, open-mouthed and affectionate. They looked like they were starving for each other, like they couldn't get enough. 

If they had a chance to--

He curled his fingers around his cock, already hard and leaking. _Beka,_ he thought again. He was cut, Yuri had seen that, and so was the guy onscreen. Yuri hadn't had a guy who was cut before. He wondered all the time what it would feel like, in his hand, on his tongue. 

The Kazakh guy had his hand on the blond guy's cock, jerking him. They were all over each other, the blond guy cupping his ass, skin rubbing against skin. It looked good, so good. 

Then came Yuri's favorite part, when the Kazakh guy sunk down, on his knees.

Otabek on his knees. Fuck, he wanted that.

Yuri's cock was throbbing, but he didn't want to start yet. He'd spill too soon. He wanted to watch more, first. 

The Kazakh guy _(Beka, Beka, please)_ was on his knees, licking at the blond guy's balls, sucking at the skin of his thighs. 

Fuck. _Fuck._ Okay. He reached down, cupped his own balls. _Don't touch your dick, not your dick, not yet._ It felt good, so good. Why the fuck was Kazakhstan. Why the fuck was his life. His whole body was aching, the good ache, the best possible ache he could have, at least when he was alone and jerking off and telling himself stupid stories about all the fucking hot sex _he wasn't having._

The Kazakh guy took the blond guy's cock into his mouth, and Yuri let himself moan. He was alone in the apartment. Potya had heard it all before anyway.

His first blowjob had been when he was fifteen, right after he'd won Junior Worlds, from the twin brother of the kid who took silver. His name--fuck, Yuri didn't remember his name. He was sixteen. It didn't matter. He came too soon, too hard, and the poor guy choked on his come.

He wasn't going to come too soon with Otabek. He was older. By the time they could actually be together, he'd be--

 _Stop kidding yourself,_ the dark, angry part of him said. _He's better than you. Older. Cooler. He'll move on. He doesn't need--_

Yuri pushed it back and put his free hand on his cock. _Beka,_ he thought again, forcing himself back, back to his apartment, maybe the kitchen, Otabek on his knees, perfect and obedient. Dying for Yuri's dick.

He stroked himself as the man licked, sucked, hungry, needy. 

He hadn't fooled around much lately. It hadn't been the same. Hadn't felt right. Hadn't been what he wanted.

It didn't have to be Beka, but he wanted to actually _want_ someone again, ache for them, not just pick some guy who seemed like a good idea at the end of the night. Someone he could actually connect with. Someone who saw _him,_ not a talented skater or minor celebrity or a pretty blond thing. ( _That’s what the folders are for,_ he didn’t think.)

His hand moved faster, his grip tighter. What was Otabek doing, while Yuri choked his dick raw back in St. Petersburg? Was he with someone? Was he--

_Fuck--_

Why was the thought of Beka sucking some other guy's dick what pushed him over the edge? Yuri cursed his stupid brain, his stupid dick--

But he came _hard,_ hard enough he almost bit his fucking tongue. The guy in the clip was still sucking cock when he opened his eyes again. He turned off the clip, wiped off his hand, cleared off his desktop, snapped the lid shut.

His breathing evened out.

Potya was scratching at his door. "Yeah, yeah," he said, and got up to let her in. "You have to get in the bathroom with me all the fucking time, at least give me a little quiet."

She rubbed against his ankles. His phone buzzed from the counter. 

He picked her up. "Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna be late," he said. "I know."

It was Yakov. _Problem at the rink. No ice time today,_ followed by an unholy amount of conditioning and extra time at Lilia's studio to make up for it.

But none of that had to happen _now._

He was a teenager, right? He was supposed to be horny all the time. It wasn't weird. It was normal.

He scratched Potya a few more times behind the ears, then threw her toy across the room so he could sneak back into his bedroom in peace. He shut the door, pulled his shirt off and opened up his laptop.

This time he picked the folder with the red circle on a white background.

**Author's Note:**

> I can neither confirm nor deny that the Japan folder contains both dark-haired and blond-haired skaters.


End file.
